Damian Falls (Prime Earth)
"When I will appear in front of them, they will run from their sins, plead for their lives and cry for forgiveness, at this moment, I will cut their legs, shoot their hearts and open their eyes, allowing them to see the truth, the truth that in fact, it is all their fault" -NightGaunt History Before becoming what he is now, NightGaunt was Damian Falls, a young student in law, aspiring to become a lawyer, he was born in 1937 in a humble family of 4, his mother, his father, himself and his sister Janice. Before he had the time to grow any solid bound with him at a young age, his father was drafted to fight in World War 2, going to Europe to never come back home, leaving only him, his big sister and his mother, the later falling into dementia only a few days after having received a letter announcing the death of her husband. Him and his sister had no real idea of what their mother had, they were just going along with it, pretending to be fine while their mother would do foolish acts such as starting fires, hurting herself or doing obscene things in public, because of this he had to take care of his mother, protecting the world from her and her from the world, forcing him to prematurely stop his studies to focus on finding nourishment and potentially someone to help his mother. A Monday afternoon, Damian who was 13 came home after one of his daily jobs, to find his little sister lying on the floor, dead, next to his mother who was laughing, he realized what his maternal figure had done and killed her out of sheer rage before running away from his house to go live under a false name in the slums, this event traumatized him, but he knew who to blame, to him all of this had happened because of the man who started world war 2 a few years ago, if it didn't happen, his father wouldn't have died, his mother wouldn't have gone crazy and his sister wouldn't be dead, at this moment he promised himself to deliver justice onto the world, defending children and widows from people who he estimated "wrong'. Years of hard work and Damian was out of the slums, he met friends who gave him a false identity and got himself a place in a little university to study law, he was a very good student and was on his way to the top, but things started to go downhill when people on the campus started to disappear, Damian decided to investigate the case but to his great misfortune stepped onto an occult group known as the Order Of The NightGaunt, they were worshipers of a said "god of darkness" and were kidnapping people to please this "god of darkness", they were experimenting on a way to bring dead people back and were always successful until now, Damian after learning this, instead of bringing them to the authorities decided to become part of the order, to bring back his little sister. The deal was simple, Damian had to kill someone for them before the end of the night and they would use that body to resurrect Janice, he complied but ultimately couldn't bring himself to kill the person in question before the end of the night and decided to stop collaborating, calling the police to signal them about the activities of the order, after learning of this betrayal, the order broke in his room to kidnap him and tortured him for days, revealing their plan of killing Damian and bringing him back as a demonic entity of great power, that would work for them to help them taking over the world, they completed the ritual and finally killed damian to bring him back. Damian at this moment realized the hard truth; he was about to die by the hand of those criminals who enjoyed his pain for days to serve their nefarious purposes, he was about to die, his obsession of justice remained intense inside him and when he got brought back, he became the demonic entity the cult wanted, but instead of being an obedient slave like they wanted he became a conscious entity that wanted revenge more than anything, he killed them all in a few seconds and walked out of their hideout to take the identity of the NightGaunt, a spirit obsessed with the goal of Damian; bringing his cold justice to the world. Personality When Damian became NightGaunt, he retained the personality that he had as his old self, because of everything he had to go through in the past, he became a shut in who prefers solitude, he is silent most of the time but doesn't hesitate to voice his opinion with people he appreciates, he is reserved, calculating and always analyses situations he is put in, his formation as a lawyer made him very intelligent and he knows it, he is aware of his abilities but however never brags about it as he considers being humble a great trait, he enjoys walking during the night and hates when too much people are focusing on him or when he becomes the center of attention, he prefers to be an underdog, he is generally very calm when talking to others, seems to always choose his words carefully and avoids useless conflicts against people he respects but that is when he is not fighting, when going against criminals, his personality changes drastically, he keeps his calm but speaks in an intimidating tone, insisting on others not getting in his way, He becomes extremely violent but never loses his time on enemies, enemies that he fights as if they were targets that exist only to be taken down, he becomes concentrated and even obsessed by his current task, going as far as to counting down every criminal that are present in order to know if one ran away while he was assaulting. Overall the three traits that would define him the most in normal times are; Cold blooded, Honest and Lonely Powers/Abilities * Intangibility: 'As a spirit, NightGaunt can go intangible at will, the bullet will still touch him and create holes in his body, but they won't affect him the least. * '''Possession: '''NightGaunt can possess people my transforming into a smoke screen that can enter through the cavities of his enemies, with possession he can control both the mind and the body of the victim. * '''Invisibility: '''NightGaunt can go invisible by merely willing it. * '''Smoke: '''NightGaunt can turn into a black smoke screen, that can move freely through air, it allows him to move at fast speeds, teleport, move through places such as vents or canals...etc * '''ageless: '''Spirits don't age. ''Weapon * '''Twin Devil: '''2 guns that he forged using parts of his own spirit along with stolen magical artifacts, the guns can not only pierce through people, but through souls and supernatural beings such as ghosts as well * '''Lone Demon: A short dagger made of heavy steel, unlike the Devils, it cannot kill spirits or ghosts, but is effective against bulky enemies Category:Vanguard